White Noise
by ZeldaNut1
Summary: Timothy Madison is looking for his type, and finds it, JoJo is misunderstood, miscommunicated, and looking for sanctuary. JoJo finds it in the arms of a white-haired boy, and Timoth finds love. rated M for eventual yaoi. NOTE: NOT COMPLETE! working on it


Author's note! : this is my first fanfic ever, so be understanding. Please R&R, all comments appreciated, flames or other (^_^). This fanfic may or may not turn into yaoi, but if it does, please understand it is also my first time writing yaoi, no haters! (^-^)

White Noise

By ZeldaNut1

_A little pink flower. A cute little orange puffball named Katy. Horton on a frilly pink tutu. _**Whoa whoa whoa WAIT. **_**what the hell was that?**_

Jojo McDoddsat up in bed, extremely confused and groggy, his head on fire. Well, not literally, but gods, it felt like it. JoJo looked in the mirror on top of his desk. Yeah, the read rims around his eyes, the paleness, the EXTREMELY tired brown eyes and that weird dream were obviously fueled by the Monster/Hitman induced inventing last night. In the middle of breakfast the day before JoJo came up with a splendid idea for a harmonica that played itself. JoJo sucked at harmonica, but needed it for a song he was developing, so he spent the entire afternoon and evening working on the blueprints. The room bore evidence of last night's events. Empty Monster bottles, (smuggled to him by Vlad), the remains of a ravaged tomato-and-grilled-cheese sandwich, witch JoJo liked, and crumpled pieces of paper everywhere. He had finished his final blueprint around 5 in the morning, and immediately collapsed into bed. It was six now, and omg! Get ready to face the sun buddy boy! You have school! Get it together! JoJo took his own advice and got up, various parts and pieces crackling as he did so. He groaned, scratched his head, yawned, stretched AGAIN, then pulled on a pair of (black ) jeans and Black Sabbath sweatshirt, and rolled his way to breakfast. He got in line behind his 96 sisters ("Oh JoJo! How are you this morning?" "you look tired, little dork." "Oh Paula leave JoJo alone! He's our only brother!" "What's up J?" "Hi JoJo!") he took his seat in the last chair by Abigail, ("How's it goin' JoJo?" "Fine Abby, fine…") and waited his turn to be 'talked to'. The McDodd family had 97 children, and Ned McDodd could only spend three minuets with each child (being the mayor, Ned was extremely busy.) when it was JoJo's turn, he got the usual lecture on how great being a mayor would be and oooooh how great it would be, yada yada yada. Pfft. JoJo was enormously relieved when the morning bell rang. Signaling that it was time to get his arse to school.

Oh yea first chap!

2nd chap

JoJo looked up at the old gray-stoned building that had the nerve to be called Whoville High. It was a drab place with small boxlike windows and a dilapidated old Whoball court. JoJo hated this stone prison and would much rather be at the old observatory than, say, Life Science. Call me critical.

JoJo slammed his locker shut and made his way to first period math. Their teacher Mrs. Yelp strode in, tugging a boy along side her.

JoJo's world ground to a standstill. Class, Mrs. Yelp said, this is our new student, all the way from Whoslyvania! Sweetie, tell them your name.

"Timothy Madison."

He was beautiful.

***TIMMY'S POV**

He was beautiful.

That was my first reaction when I first saw him. He was in the corner, a small, dark figure hunched over a tattered old leather-bound notebook. He had long black hair that fell to just a little below his shoulders. He had a very slim frame, and though JoJo wasn't standing up, he could tell he was short. He was vaguely aware the teacher was talking. He registered at the perfect time. Sweetie, tell them your name.

"Timothy Madison."

The boy in the corner looked up, and I got to see his face. Again, he was beautiful. He had very delicate facial structure, high cheekbones. He looked like a porcelain doll. And his eyes were a beautiful chocolate. They were absolutely stunning. The teacher spoke again. "well Madison, your right up there with McDodd. He's over there, your new seat is next to him." she pointed to the boy in the corner.

Oh, God.

**JOJO'S POV**

I watched out of the corner of my eyes as he sat down. God, he was gorgeous, and JoJo wasn't even gay. Timothy had white/blond hair, the most beautiful sea blue eyes, and freckles all over him. JoJo noticed that the boy was tall. He was a good 2 feet taller than him and well muscled. He had on blue jeans and a white button-down shirt with a little pocket on the front. Jojo looked up from his thorough examination to find timothy staring right at him. He felt his face flush, and quickly opened his inventions notebook and started to randomly edit one of his blueprints.

**TIMMY'S POV** AN: is mostly Timmy pov from now on, yes I realize he's oc but give it a chance it gets good!

I sat down next to that absolute GORGEOUS boy and looked him over. Black hair, black clothes, pale complexion, most definitely a Goth or an Emo. I had accepted a long time ago that I was gay, but gods, this beautiful creature was stunning. I had always known what type I liked, but hadn't ever found a person who fit the description. Let alone fall into his lap. Well, this boy wasn't necessarily in his lap, but next to him. Pretty damn close. I liked boys, but not overly gross, macho, hunk-of-meat most guys were, but absolutely hated girls, who were frilly, pink, and whiney. No, he liked in between, thought like a boy, was one, but was somewhat fragile and sensitive. He also loved Goths. He loved the black clothes, chains, eyeliner and dark personality most Goths had. Even if he could never be one. He was way to happy all the time and the color black looked absolutely wretched on him. But hey, you know, opposites attract. And looking at this boy he definitely fit the description. Thin, small, fragile, and all in black. He couldn't help but grin. He looked up at the boys face and noticed the boy was staring at him. And as soon as their eyes met, the boy flushed and looked down, opened his notebook and began writing. He couldn't help but look at the notebook. There was some technical-looking drawings of what seemed to be half-finished inventions. Ah, a thinker. Not only was he cute, but looked to be extremely smart. He heard his name being said, and looked up to hear Mrs. Yelp telling him a girl named Cindy Lou would be showing him around school that day. He looked the girl up and down. Pink. Preppy, and by looks of it, class president. Ugh. This was going to be a long day. Right then the bell rang and the boy was up and out of his seat before half the class had even realized the bell had rung. He noticed the boy was short, and would only come to maybe an inch above his waist. Nice. But then the boy was gone, and he was stuck with Cindy Lou. He asked the girl what the boys name was. " oh him, his name is JoJo. JoJo McDodd. He's weird, and he never talks. Just sits and draws in that stupid notebook all day." she trilled. "why doesn't he talk?" "on, no one knows. He only talked ounce, and that was to let the sour kangaroo not to drop us in boiling beezlenut oil. Anyway, lets get to class!" oh, so he doesn't talk. I wonder why. And just what the hell is se talking about?

Oooooooooooohhhhhhh second chappie UP AND RUNNING!

And just saying, this turns inyo a really sweet romance a nd their wont be yai for at least three chaps, so R&R and let me know what you think and if I should continue it! -ZeldaNut1


End file.
